Celebrating The Death Of Sherlock
by vintageromance
Summary: Takes place right after ‘Who Shot Sherlock’ GregSara Short fluff warning


**Title: **Celebrating The Death Of Sherlock

**Author: **xSinCity

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the character I'd be rich. But I don't (tear tear)

**Pairing: **Sandles

**Summery: **Takes place right after 'Who Shot Sherlock' GregSara Short fluff warning.

He seriously couldn't believe it, he examined the evidence, interrogated the suspects, and he got the wrong guy, yet after all this he passed? He passed! His mind was spinning, finally a CSI 1. This was what he was waiting for ever since… he touched his back feeling the small bump of a scar that was left from the lab explosion. Ever since that. He had been stuck in the lab working, the same stuff he did everyday, DNA. It wasn't like he didn't like the matching and retrieving the DNA, it's just the fun he used to have in that lab, it wasn't with him anymore.

Now, now he would finally, really be in the field. He felt like he won the jackpot, he could not feel any better then he did now. Greg slammed his locker and practically skipped out of the locker room, running head long into a gap-tooth smiling brunette. "Congratulations Greg, you did great." She said giving him a quick hug before heading to her own locker. Greg smiled he did do great didn't he? But he just stood there, something was missing.

"Hey Sar." He moved over to her locker, "Shifts long over why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same to you?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"_Right_." He said and turned back around towards the hallway. But _wait. _There is was again. What was it? Greg put his hand to his head and shut his eyes for a second; he turned back to Sara and just stared at her. It was gone, that feeling. When he saw her if was like everything was perfect again, he didn't want to lose that, not today after everything.

"Greg." Sara said slamming her locker shut, "Don't stare." Greg flushed.

"I, uh, I wasn't staring." Greg stammered.

"What was that then?" Sara asked a smile starting to curl at the sides of her mouth.

"What was wha—"He stopped.

"_DNA confirms that the blood on Watson's shoe is a match to your vic. We got him." Sara said with a full grin, but he wasn't paying attention, something wasn't right with the blood, something was diffinetly off about the picture. "**Feel like celebrating after shift?** _

_I'm buying." _

Celebrating. That was it. _Perfect. _"Hey Sara?" He asked with a sly smile stepping closer to her. She raised her eye brow again and gave a small smile.

"Yes?" She asked, and backed up a step.

"How about celebrating? Shifts over remember."

_What did he just say?_ Sara thought to herself a bit surprised, she has asked him the same question earlier, but she thought he was too absorbed with his work that he hardly noticed. Obviously she was wrong, she was also impressed. No other CSI would have remembered, let alone ask. Sure she was good friends with Nick, or even Warrick, but she didn't see them asking her out.

"As in a date?" Sara said suddenly stepping closer to Greg, returning the same sly smile.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Greg whispered, he stared down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course." She said quietly still smiling. Greg grabbed her hand and paused, he realized they were so close to each other. He could feel her body heat. He stepped a little closer, and filling up the space between them caught her lips on his.

It was a very short, playful kiss, it left Sara wondering if it really meant something, meant something might change between them, and it did, it diffinetly did. "There was something missing." Greg laughed to himself.

Sara gave him a puzzled look a smiled, "Yeah what was that?"

"You." He whispered in her ear without hesitation. Her heart melted right there, no one had ever been so sweet to her, not even Grissom. She kissed him again. Greg jumped back grinning and ran towards the door, "You said you're paying."

"Did I say _that?_" Sara asked smirking, "_Never._" Greg laughed, but not at her, at himself. How could he be so stupid? Of course he could feel better then he did before… when he was with Sara.


End file.
